utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
CHALLENGE!
|font color = white |track color = #F198A6 |CD name = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo |previous = TRUE WING |next = TRUE WING (off vocal) |current track = CHALLENGE! }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE2000% アイドルソング 来栖 翔 CHALLENGE! |image = |kanji name = CHALLENGE! |romaji name = CHALLENGE! |translation = CHALLENGE! |type = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song |artist = Kurusu Syo (Shimono Hiro) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei |discography = N/A}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo|'Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo']], sung by [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']], who is voiced by ''Shimono Hiro''. Lyrics English = Ah… Looking up at the sky, the dazzling sunshine The best life is in the dream! Saying this or that, but You only live once! Go! Go! Go! Go! It’s paradise☆ Flying along, I’m running through This amazing world You’ll miss it if you keep looking down This Grand Prix of happiness is #1! (Wow wo wowowo) Full throttle max power! (Wow wo wowowo) I’ll kick it up a notch! (Wow wo wowowo) You just need the courage To change the ordinary So then, let’s go! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! There’s still so much more we can do, right? Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Next time it’ll feel even better! Even the sun Is doing its best to shine! This dream will really change the world! “Challenge!” The arch of a rainbow in the fountain, the birdsongs, The mood’s so upbeat! Showering happiness, it’s #1! (Wow wo wowowo) On days when you’re feeling down, (Wow wo wowowo) On days when you’re feeling hopeless, (Wow wo wowowo) When those times come, I’ll be by your side! So, let’s go! Stand up! Stand up! Stand up! I still can’t hear you! Stand up! Stand up! Stand up! With hearts united, let’s shout it out for all to hear! Now try looking in the mirror That’s the smile I love! Ah… These days are nothing but trouble Say bye-bye to your dreams, See you again! Just try believing with all your heart Everybody! Head towards it! Go! Go! Go! Go! To paradise☆ Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Just once more for your last gold star! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Ok, full marks! All right! Thanks! Even the sun Is doing its best to shine! This dream will really change the world! “Challenge!”Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = Ah… sora wo miagerya　SANSHAIN mabushikute Dream massaichuu　joujou na Life nanda kandai tte　jinsei wa ikkai kokkiri　Go! Go! Go! Go! PARADAISU☆ kaze wo kiri　hashirinukeru SAIKOU na kono sekai utsumukya nigechau ze shiawase GURAN PURI NANBAA WAN (Wow Wo Wowowo) zenryoku zenkai (Wow Wo Wowowo) KOBUSHI agete (Wow Wo Wowowo) yuuki hitotsu de kawaru nichijou sore ja ikou ka! Wake Up! (x3) mada mada motto dekiru daro? Wake Up! (x3) ii kanji tsugi wa motto ikesou da ze otentosama datte ganbatte kagayaiteru yume wa dekkaku CHENJI ZA WAARUDO “CHALLENGE!” funsui no niji no AACHI　tori tachi no utagoe kibun wa soukaisa hare no chi HAPPII NANBAA WAN (Wow Wo Wowowo) ochikonda hi ya (Wow Wo Wowowo) shun to shita hi (Wow Wo Wowowo) sonna toki ni wa soba ni ite yaru dakara ikou ka! Stand Up! (x3) mada mada koe ga chiisai ze! Stand Up! (x3) Heart wo hitotsu ni oogoe de sakebou ima kagami no naka wo　nozoite mite mina sono egao ga suki sa Ah… konna jidai ni　nayande bakkari icha Dream BAIBAI to　See You Again shinjite mina yo　kokoro kara minna! mezase!　Go! Go! Go! Go! PARADAISU☆ Wake Up! (x3) nijuumaru RASUTO mo ikkai dake Wake Up! (x3) manten sa OK! 　All Right! arigatou otentosama datte ganbatte kagayaiteru yume wa dekkaku CHENJI ZA WAARUDO “CHALLENGE!” |-| Kanji = Ah…空を見上げりゃ　サンシャイン眩しくて Dream真っ最中　上々なLife なんだかんだいって　人生は 一回こっきり　Go!Go!Go!Go!パラダイス☆ 風を切り　走り抜ける サイコーなこの世界 うつむきゃ逃げちゃうぜ 幸せグランプリNo.1 (Wow wo wowowo) 全力全開 (Wow wo wowowo) コブシ上げて (Wow wo wowowo) 勇気一つで 変わる日常 それじゃいこーか! Wake up!×３ まだまだもっと出来るだろ？ Wake up!×３ いい感じ次はもっといけそうだぜ お天道様だって がんばって輝いてる 夢はでっかくチェンジザワールド 「CHALLENGE!」 噴水の虹のアーチ　鳥達の歌声 気分は壮快さ 晴れのちハッピーNO.1 (Wow wo wowowo) 落ち込んだ日や (Wow wo wowowo) しゅんとした日 (Wow wo wowowo) そんな時には 側にいてやる だからいこーか! Stand up!×３ まだまだ声が小さいぜ! Stand up!×３ Heartを一つに大声で叫ぼう 今鏡の中を　覗いて見てみな その笑顔が好きさ Ah…こんな時代に　悩んでばっかりいちゃ Dreamバイバイと　See you again 信じてみなよ　心から みんな!目指せ!　Go!Go!Go!Go!パラダイス☆ Wake up!×３ ◎(にじゅうまる)ラストも一回だけ Wake up!×３ 満点さOK!　All Right!ありがとう お天道様だって がんばって輝いてる 夢はでっかくチェンジザワールド 「CHALLENGE!」Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo Booklet Videos |track name = CHALLENGE! |file link = }} |track name = CHALLENGE! (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Kurusu Syo's route in the game All Star After Secret. References Navigation |tint1 = #EB6579}} Category:Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs)